


The Fight Is Over

by beer_good



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fix-It, Original Character Death(s), Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another alternate ending to "Thirteen". Sometimes, random bullets actually hit completely random targets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight Is Over

**The Fight Is Over**

It happened so quickly. Clarke ran for the door and Titus raised the gun and fired just as the door opened. The person in the doorway stopped dead (quite literally) and slumped onto the floor.

"No…" Titus dropped the gun, ran over to the door and kneeled down. "What have I done?"

"He's dead," Clarke said, checking the dead man's pulse while surreptitiously kicking Titus' gun into a corner of the room. "Who is he?"

"He's…" Titus swallowed. "The Trikru's village idiot. He delivers food, so we call him the Chow Runner. He means well, but he keeps making things more complicated than they need to be, and now... What kind of fool runs into a room when they hear gunfire?" He shook his head. "No, I can't blame him. I'm the one who decided to start using a gun all of a sudden for some stupid reason. This is all my fault."

Clarke bit her tongue to not say "Well, duh." Instead, she reached out and closed the Chow Runner's eyes. "His fight is over now." Somehow, saying it, she felt it and she could tell that Titus did, too. As if the pointless, random, contrived death of the innocent Chow Runner had shown them that they didn't have to keep getting into situations where everything just got worse all the time. They could just be done with the whole show.

"Wanheda… Can't we all just get along?"

"Well…" Clarke wanted him to be right, but there was still one matter left. "What about Pike?"

"On it," Murphy said, retrieving the gun. 

"Oh. Well, in that case." Clarke stood up, thinking of a warm bed waiting for her upstairs.

And they all lived happily ever after. 

(Except Pike.)

**Author's Note:**

> No offense intended. Please don't take this remotely seriously. I was just frustrated.


End file.
